1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a manufacturing method of a package structure, and more particularly to a manufacturing method of a package structure whose packing material layer is projected from a lateral surface of the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
The semi-conductor technology has gained a large advance and is now widely applied in various electronic products to bring convenience to people in their everyday life. Wherein after a packaging process is applied to a semi-conductor chip, the semi-conductor chip is protected from being damaged by moisture or collision. Conventional packaging process is elaborated below by accompanied drawings.
Referring to FIG. 1A˜1E, a conventional manufacturing process of a package structure is shown. Firstly, as shown in FIG. 1A, a substrate is provided. Next, as shown in FIG. 1B, a chip 120 is disposed on the substrate 110. The chip 120 and the substrate 110 are bonded by a number of bonding wires 150 such that the chip 120 and the substrate 110 are electrically connected. The circuit disposed inside the chip 120 is electrically connected to the external via the substrate 110. Then, as shown in FIG. 1C, a molding compound 130 is formed on the substrate 110 for preventing the chip 120 from being damaged by moisture or collision. Next, as shown in FIG. 1D, the molding compound 130 and the substrate 110 are thoroughly cut by a cutting blade 140. As shown in FIG. 1E, the substrate 110 forms a package structure 100 after having been cut thoroughly.
In the package structure 100 formed according to the conventional manufacturing method, the lateral wall of the molding compound 130 is aligned with the lateral wall of the substrate 110. How to develop a manufacturing method of a package structure capable of reducing manufacturing cost and providing various types of package structures to fit consumers' needs at the same time has become an imminent issue to be resolved.